Encontro às Escuras
by Arine-san
Summary: Kagome vai encontrar um cara chamado Inuyasha, em um encontro marcado por suas amigas. Desde o começo a jovem estava preparada para não gostar dele. Será que Inuyasha vai conquistá-la?


**Encontro às Escuras**

**J'ai voulus laisser le temps au temps, mais il ne m'a pas laissé le choix,**

**(Eu queria dar tempo ao tempo, mas ele não me dá escolha,)**

**pour ne pa y penser j'ai fais semblant**

**(Para não pensar que eu fingi)**

**mais tout me ramène encore à toi,**

**(Mas ainda me traz de volta a você)**

Ela odiava isso! Odiava o fato de suas amigas arranjarem encontros para ela, contra a sua vontade. Nunca passou pela cabeça delas que ela podia ser feliz solteira? Em alguns momentos era chato, mas não na maior parte do tempo. Agora teria que se encontrar com o irmão de Sesshoumaru, o namorado de Rin, numa praça. Por quê? Só porque elas achavam que ela trabalhava demais. Que bobagem.

Chegou à praça e sentou num banco, em frente ao local combinado e esperou. Esperou dez minutos e se ele não aparecesse em cinco, ela iria embora. Viu um meio-youkai, cujo cabelo prateado ia até a cintura, vestindo calças pretas e uma camisa azul, com uma jaqueta preta por cima e usando botas chegar numa moto. Ele parou e olhou em volta. Quando a avistou, deu um sorriso, desceu da moto e andou em sua direção.

- Oi, meu nome é Inuyasha. – Disse ele ainda sorrindo e lhe estendendo a mão. – Você deve ser Kagome. – A jovem ficou perdida por alguns segundos. Suas amigas lhe marcaram um encontro com um motoqueiro? Ela segurou a mão dele.

- Sim. Sou Kagome. – A morena conseguiu dar um sorriso fraco.

- Espero não ter te feito esperar muito. Podemos almoçar aqui perto e...

- Olha, você parece ser muito legal. – Cortou Kagome, um pouco brusca demais. – Mas eu prefiro voltar pro trabalho. Eu só vim porque não queria deixar você plantado aqui, mas... – Inuyasha deu um sorriso mais largo que fez com que ela se calasse, constrangida. – Eu...

- Fique calma, Kagome. – Disse o meio-youkai. – Não pretendo te agarrar de repente, contra a sua vontade. Nós só vamos almoçar e conversar um pouco. Mesmo que você queira voltar logo ao trabalho, acho que precisa se alimentar de vez em quando, certo? – Kagome relaxou um pouco. Por que estava agindo desse jeito? Estava com medo dele? Achava que não. Mas sabia que corria perigo se aceitasse almoçar com ele, afinal Inuyasha era muito atraente.

- Tudo bem. – Ela levantou e sorriu mais tranquilamente. – Me desculpe. Acho que esqueci minha educação.

- Ótimo. – Inuyasha segurou a mão dela e guiou-a até a moto. Kagome arregalou os olhos. Nunca tinha andado de moto. Parou de andar e o meio-youkai que segurava sua mão parou também. – O que houve?

- Você não disse que o restaurante era perto? – Um sorriso de canto surgiu nos lábios dele.

- É perto. Mas não é na esquina. Não se preocupe. Sei dirigir muito bem. – Ele voltou a andar puxando-a.

- Mas eu estou de saia. – Ela usava um conjuntinho de terno feminino azul marinho.

- É só você sentar de lado e segurar na minha barriga pra não cair. – Ele sentou na moto e esperou que ela sentasse atrás. A jovem estava em dúvida se devia abraçá-lo ou não. – Pode se segurar em mim, Kagome. Eu não mordo. – Por fim, ela o envolveu pela barriga e se deixou levar. Não tinha nada a perder, afinal.

* * *

**je tourne en rond face à ces questions sans réponses, qui**

**(Eu me viro para enfrentar essas questões sem resposta, que)**

**voudraient me voir abandonner, sera tu là quand mes nuits**

**(Querem ver-me sair, você vai estar lá quando minhas noites)**

**seront longues, sera tu seulement m'aimer,**

**(Forem longas, você vai me amar)**

- E então, com o que você trabalha? – Perguntou Inuyasha depois que a comida chegou. – Deve ser algo muito bom pra você gostar tanto assim.

- Eu trabalho numa empresa de desenvolvimento tecnológico. A maioria das novas tecnologias que você vê por aí, é criação nossa. Reconhecimentos de voz ou de retina, luzes que acendem com o bater de palmas, etc. – Ela disse com orgulho.

- Nossa. Que legal. Eu não me ligo muito em tecnologia. Uso computadores, claro. E outras coisinhas, mas não acompanho o avanço.

- O que você faz?

- Eu escrevo livros de suspense e aventuras. – Suas amigas fizeram com que ela saísse com um escritor?

- E você? Gosta muito do que faz?

- Adoro! Posso trabalhar em casa, na hora que quiser. Se um personagem me irritar muito, posso matá-lo. – Os dois riram. – É a vida que eu sempre quis. Mas muitas pessoas acham que eu sou solitário. Como a namorada de meu irmão. – Kagome anuiu com a cabeça.

- Entendo. Comigo acontece o mesmo.

- Não vou dizer que, às vezes, não é chato ou que eu não me sinto irritado. Mas a maioria das pessoas com quem eu saio se cansam de mim, rapidamente. Dizem que sou louco ou que só me interesso por meus livros. Não é verdade. Eu me interesso pelas pessoas com que saio, só que... Não sei. Elas não compreendem o meu jeito de gostar, eu acho. – Kagome sentiu-se triste por ele. Acontecia o mesmo com ela, um pouco diferente, mas o mesmo.

- Sinto muito. – Ele sorriu.

- Não sinta. Acho que se é assim, é porque tem que ser. – Os dois terminaram de comer e ele pagou a conta. – Eu te dou uma carona até seu trabalho.

- Não precisa.

- Eu insisto. – Kagome deu um leve sorriso e voltou a subir na moto atrás dele. – É melhor se segurar. – Dessa vez Inuyasha correu mais com a moto. No princípio, Kagome ficou com medo, mas depois já estava curtindo o passeio, que lhe dava uma sensação de liberdade completa.

- Você realmente é maluco. – Disse a jovem rindo, quando desceu da moto, em frente ao seu trabalho. – Quase perdi meu sapato. – Inuyasha também ria. – Você faz algo normal? – Kagome não conseguia entender aquele homem. Tudo que fazia a surpreendia.

- Deus, espero que não. – Respondeu ele, sem descer da moto. – Gostei de te conhecer, Kagome. Será que seria muita ousadia pedir o seu telefone? – Ela enrubesceu. Não pretendia se envolver com o meio-youkai, mas também gostara da companhia dele. Além disso, mesmo que lhe desse seu telefone, talvez ele não ligasse.

- Tudo bem. – Kagome pegou um cartão com os números de seu trabalho e celular e escreveu algo atrás. – Escrevi o telefone do meu apartamento atrás. Só estou em casa à tardinha ou à noite.

- Obrigado. – Ele colocou o cartão no bolso. – Nos falamos depois, então. Tchau. – Inuyasha voltou a ligar a moto.

- Tchau. – Disse Kagome antes de entrar no prédio em que trabalhava.

* * *

**je voudrais y croire;**

**(Eu gostaria de acreditar;)**

**pourtant quelques part**

**(No entanto, em algum lugar)**

**j'ai si peur de devoir commencer,**

**(Eu tenho tanto medo de ter de começar,)**

**une nouvelle histoire,**

**(Uma nova história,)**

**un nouveau depart**

**(Um novo começo)**

**sauras tu me faire oublier,**

**(Eu sei que você me faz esquecer,)**

**que j'ai voulus y croire autrefois,**

**(Eu queria acreditar que antes,)**

**que mes yeux s'en souviennent**

**(Meus olhos vão se lembrar)**

**encore parfois,**

**(Mas às vezes,)**

**souvent j'ai mal,**

**(Muitas vezes dói,)**

Kagome chegou a casa por volta das seis da tarde, um pouco cansada. Fora um dia estressante e se não fosse por Inuyasha teria sido um dia terrível. Assim que colocou sua bolsa no sofá, percebeu que tinha uma mensagem na secretária eletrônica e, por um segundo, seu coração acelerou. Será que era Inuyasha? Apertou o botão e sorriu ao ouvir a voz do meio-youkai.

"Oi, Kagome. É o Inuyasha, aquele maluco que você conheceu hoje. Na verdade tudo não passou de um teste pra ver como você reage à loucura. E você passou. Então, quer sair comigo de novo? Amanhã, eu tenho que ir a um evento para escritores e ficaria muito feliz se você aceitasse ir comigo. Prometo tentar me comportar como uma pessoa normal. O que você acha? Se quiser me liga de volta, ok? (Ele passou o número) Tchau."

Kagome sorriu após ouvir a mensagem. Ele era completamente louco. Mas ela iria aceitar o convite. Ligaria depois do banho e concordaria. Talvez devesse sair com ele, só mais uma vez.

* * *

**je revois mes larmes qui on coulées bien avant toi,**

**(Eu vejo minhas lágrimas que vieram antes de você)**

**sauras tu me faire oublier,**

**(Eu sei que você me faz esquecer,)**

**le visage de ceux que j'ai aimé ,**

**(Rostos daqueles que eu amei,)**

**sans rien en retour,**

**(Nada em troca,)**

**promet moi qu'un jour j'aurai confience en lamour…**

**(Prometa-me que um dia, eu vou confiar no amor...)**

Na noite seguinte, Kagome chegou a casa mais cedo para poder se arrumar. Inuyasha viria buscá-la às sete para irem ao evento. Ela estava ansiosa. Passara o dia pensando nele e isso não era normal. Nunca acontecera isso com os outros caras com quem saíra. Inuyasha era diferente. Espontâneo. A jovem foi tomar banho pensando nisso.

Quando escolhia as jóias que usaria para terminar de se arrumar a campainha tocou. Ao abrir a porta, ela e Inuyasha, que usava um terno, se encararam. Por um segundo, ela achou que ele fosse beijá-la.

- Você está linda. – Kagome usava um vestido lilás que ia até os joelhos e que era cruzado nas costas.

- Obrigada. – Respondeu ficando vermelha. – Você também está.

- Que bom que gostou. – Ele falou dando uma volta sorrindo. – Porque eu odeio usar ternos.

- Estou quase pronta. Por que você não entra e espera um pouco? – A jovem lhe deu passagem para entrar.

- Tudo bem. – Inuyasha entrou e sentou no sofá.

- Em cinco minutos poderemos sair. – Kagome voltou a seu quarto e colocou um par de brincos de ouro branco em forma de estrelas e um colar também de ouro branco com um pingente combinando. – Estou pronta. – Falou assim que voltou à sala. O meio-youkai analisou-a detalhadamente antes de levantar e lhe oferecer seu braço.

- Geralmente vou a esses eventos, sozinho e sempre implicam comigo por causa disso. – Disse enquanto ela fechava a porta. – Hoje vou ser muito invejado. – E assim, os dois seguiram para a garagem, onde Inuyasha havia estacionado seu carro, que era usado apenas em ocasiões especiais.

* * *

**j'ai beau essayer de rester forte,**

**(Estou tentando ficar mais forte,)**

**mais je sents encore s'abattre sur moi, ces souvenirs qui me**

**(Mas eu ainda sentia cair sobre mim, as memórias que me pegam)**

**rattrape encore et encore comme pour me rapeller,**

**(De novo, e de novo, como se a lembrar-me,)**

- Nossa, Inuyasha! Quem é essa mulher linda do seu lado? Não apresenta aos amigos não?

- Kagome, esse é Mirok, um amigo. – Disse Inuyasha apontando o homem que falara com ele. – E está é Kagome, uma amiga.

- Se ela é só uma amiga, eu posso me apresentar melhor sozinho. – Mirok segurou a mão de Kagome e beijou-a. – Muito prazer em conhecê-la, senhorita.

- Cai fora, Mirok. – Inuyasha falou um pouco nervoso, o que fez Mirok rir.

- Acho melhor a senhorita ficar de olhos abertos. Esse não parece ser um simples interesse de amigo. – Kagome corou e Inuyasha também.

- Sempre indiscreto. – Inuyasha sussurrou ao se afastarem do outro. A jovem riu e olhou ao redor. O lugar estava cheio de escritores famosos e algumas pessoas eminentes.

- É melhor não me deixar sozinha. – Pediu Kagome que se sentia desconfortável, pois não se encontrava em um ambiente conhecido.

- Nunca. – Respondeu Inuyasha automaticamente. Como se fosse protegê-la de qualquer coisa ou pessoa que surgisse perturbando-a. Ela sorriu.

- Obrigada.

* * *

**que j'ai déja payer le prix pour**

**(Que eu já paguei o preço)**

**avoir trop aimé,**

**(Amei demais,)**

**pour avoir trop donné,**

**(por ter dado demais,)**

**si un jour je me sents tomber,**

**(Se um dia sentir que eu caí,)**

**sera tu là pour me relever...**

**(Você vai estar lá para me encontrar...)**

Inuyasha apresentou-a a várias pessoas, e ela pôde notar como ele era conhecido em seu meio. O meio-youkai era uma celebridade. Eles jantaram, conversara, riram, discordaram, mas o assunto entre eles parecia não ter fim.

- Então, você não acha que as pessoas têm o que merecem? – Perguntou ele, continuando um assunto que haviam começado.

- Se têm, fiz algo terrível, para ser punida com você. – Brincou a jovem.

- Engraçadinha. – Respondeu ele rindo.

No fim da noite, eles saíram do local do evento e Kagome estava um pouco alta, pois bebera muito champanhe. Inuyasha ajudou-a a entrar no carro e levou-a para casa e colocou-a na cama.

- Amanhã, eu vou querer te matar, por ter me deixado beber tanto. – Disse ela sonolenta. – As pessoa do meu trabalho nunca me viram de ressaca. Sei que vai parecer que eu cai de um prédio.

- É bom que ninguém me pergunte nada sobre isso, porque eu teria que contar a verdade. – Falou ele rindo. – Se perguntarem, vou dizer que uma festa saiu do controle, você estava dançando na mesa e caiu. – Kagome riu.

- Qualquer um que tenha me visto dançar, vai acreditar. – Os dois riram mais ainda.

- Acho melhor eu ir. Você precisa descansar um pouco. – Inuyasha estava de pé ao lado da cama. Kagome pareceu mais desperta por alguns segundos.

- Você vai me ligar? – Perguntou um pouco receosa.

- Com certeza. – Inuyasha sorria. – Nunca conheci alguém como você. Não vou perdê-la de vista. – A jovem deu um leve sorriso.

- Boa noite, então. – Kagome fechou os olhos.

- Boa noite. – Inuyasha, após observá-la um pouco, saiu do apartamento e foi embora.

* * *

**Si le temps se joue de nous ,**

**(Se o tempo está jogando conosco,)**

**Si la vie Nous tourne le dos**

**(Se a vida te vira as costas)**

**Seras tu la malgrée tout ?**

**(Quer tudo?)**

Kagome chegou a casa, olhou a secretária eletrônica e deu um suspiro. Nenhuma mensagem. Ela estava um pouco chateada. Afinal já tinha se passado dois dias e Inuyasha não ligara. Será que ele se arrependera de tê-la chamado para o evento? Será que ela fizera algo que o envergonhara perante seus amigos? Não dava pra entender.

E ela também não conseguia entender a si mesma. Primeiro rejeitara o cara por ser um motoqueiro e agora mal podia esperar para falar com ele de novo. Era muito estranho esse sentimento. Talvez... O telefone tocou. Kagome sentou-se no sofá para atendê-lo. Devia ser Sango para perguntar como estavam as coisas entre ela e Inuyasha.

- Alô. – Disse um pouco desanimada.

- Nossos encontros não começam ou terminam bem, mas tem uma coisa no meio que eu acho intrigante. – A jovem sorriu. Era Inuyasha.

- Então não é chato, ou é? – Perguntou sorrindo. Só de ouvir a voz dele já se sentia outra pessoa.

- Não. É algo positivo. – Ela podia sentir que ele sorria através do telefone. – Então... Amanhã é sábado. Quer sair comigo? – Kagome ficou um pouco surpresa.

- Você quer mesmo sair comigo outra vez? Por quê? – Ela queria sair com ele, mas não conseguia compreender o que Inuyasha via nela. Ele era engraçado, original, livre. Ela era completamente diferente dele.

- Você está brincando? Você representa outro estilo, outro sistema. Gramática viva de erotismo. – Kagome pensava de onde ele tirara isso, mas afinal, ele era um escritor. – Uma constelação inteiramente única de atributos. Meu Cometa Halley. – Era isso que fazia ela se sentir atraída por ele. Inuyasha a tratava como alguém especial e único. Nunca ninguém a colocara nesse tipo de posição antes.

- Você copia essas coisas? – Perguntou ela em dúvida.

- Não. É criação minha. Às vezes uso anotações. – Ela riu.

- Aonde vamos dessa vez?

- É uma surpresa. Me encontre amanhã na praça em que nos conhecemos, por volta das dez da manhã e eu te levo ao lugar.

- Que tipo de roupa devo usar?

- Nada extravagante. Uma roupa que você usaria num passeio pela cidade.

- Ok. Estarei lá.

- Ótimo. Até amanhã.

- Até. – Kagome desligou o telefone sorrindo. Nunca imaginara se ver envolvida desse jeito por Inuyasha. Ele fazia com que ela se sentisse livre e se divertisse. Talvez ela devesse dizer que ele era seu Cometa Halley.

* * *

**Seras tu trouvée les Mots?**

**(Você vai encontrar as palavras?)**

**Promet moi que rien ni personne,**

**(Promet-me que nada e ninguém,)**

**ne pourra faire qu'un jour on**

**(Pode fazer isso um dia)**

**s'abandonne...**

**(Abandonar...)**

Na manhã seguinte Kagome estava quase chegando à praça quando notou que Inuyasha a seguia de moto pela rua. Ela parou e esperou que ele se aproximasse.

- Está me seguindo? – Perguntou séria, tentando se conter para não sorrir.

- Não de um modo ameaçador. – Respondeu ele sorrindo abertamente.

- Não sabia que existia outro modo.

- Claro que tem. Vários modos. O tipo psicótico. O preocupado. O amigável. São muitos os tipos de perseguição.

- E qual é o seu?

- No momento o amigável. Mas quem sabe o que vai ser mais tarde? – Kagome começou a rir.

- Certo, perseguidor amigável, aonde vamos?

- Sobe aí, que eu te mostro. – A jovem subiu na garupa da moto, se segurou em Inuyasha e aproveitou o passeio, até que ele parasse num lugar que estava cheio de turistas.

- Onde estamos? – Perguntou em dúvida.

- Você nunca veio aqui?

- Não.

- Estamos na frente do Aquário da cidade.

- Aquário?

- É. Aquele lugar onde vemos peixes através de vidros.

- Eu sei o que é um Aquário. Mas eu nem sabia que tinha um na nossa cidade. – Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

- Eu imaginei. Por isso Deus me colocou na sua vida. Pra te levar a lugares divertidos. – Kagome sorriu para ele. Inuyasha tinha alguma razão nisso. – Vamos entrar? – Ela concordou. O meio-youkai segurou a mão dela e levou-a para dentro.

A jovem ficou como uma criança num parque de diversões. Queria ver tudo. Perguntava tudo. Sorria o tempo todo. Inuyasha se sentia feliz por vê-la desse jeito. Era a primeira vez, desde que se conheceram, que a via agindo assim.

Quando saíram do Aquário, Kagome levava um peixe de pelúcia, que Inuyasha comprara para ela, nos braços.

- Eu adorei! Nunca me diverti tanto. Aliás, há muito tempo não me divertia como nessa semana.

- É bom ouvir isso. – Ele disse sorrindo para ela. – Também me diverti muito essa semana. Sabe, a gente podia se divertir assim nas outras semanas também. – Kagome fitou-o séria, mas com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- O que exatamente você está propondo? – O meio-youkai revidou o olhar delas com seus olhos dourados.

- Que você seja minha namorada, Kagome. – O coração dela acelerou e ela não sabia o que dizer. – O que foi? A ideia é tão horrível assim? – Zombou ele.

- Não é isso. Só acho que talvez eu não seja quem você procura.

- E por que não? Você parece exatamente quem eu procurava. A maioria já teria me enxotado a essa altura, me dizendo como eu sou infantil.

- Tem que me ouvir, sei que está acostumado a fazer o que quer.

- Sim. Até ter te conhecido. Porque o que eu quero fazer desde que te conheci, é te beijar, mas eu me controlei pra não te assustar e te perder. – Kagome deu um sorriso largo ao ouvir isso.

- Existem milhões de mulheres que estão morrendo para que você olhe para elas. – Ele era famoso. Devia ser só uma questão de estalar os dedos, para se ver cercado de mulheres bonitas.

- Ah, é? – Inuyasha riu. – Então, por que é que você está sendo tão difícil? – Os dois riram juntos. Kagome continuou a encará-lo e pareceu tomar uma decisão.

- Acho que não vamos perder nada tentando, certo? – Perguntou ela, colocando o bicho de pelúcia sobre a moto e envolvendo o pescoço dele com os braços.

- Você está totalmente certa. – Inuyasha envolveu a cintura dela e aproximou seus rostos.

- Afinal, eu nunca passei de uma estrelinha qualquer na vida das pessoas. Nunca fui um Cometa Halley. – O meio-youkai riu colando suas testas.

- Você nunca vai me deixar esquecer isso, vai?

- Nunca. – E os dois terminaram com a distância que havia entre eles e se beijaram.

* * *

**promet moi qu'un jour peut-être**

**(Prometi a mim mesma que um dia, talvez)**

**mes peurs ne seront plus les mêmes...**

**(Meus medos não serão os mesmos…)**

- Por que toda vez que a gente se reúne, você tem que contar essa história? – Perguntou Kagome com o braço entrelaçado ao de Inuyasha.

- Ora, as pessoas é que perguntam. – Eles caminhavam de volta para casa. – Eu não tenho culpa.

- Você nunca esquece nenhum detalhe. – Ela riu. – Tem alguma coisa que você não lembre?

- Não do que se refere a você.

- Galanteador como sempre. Não sei por que ainda te aturo depois de seis anos.

- Deve ser porque eu sou incrivelmente sexy e sedutor. E também sou divertido. – Kagome rolou os olhos.

- Eu ia dizer o porquê, mas não vou mais. Seu ego já é grande o suficiente. – Inuyasha parou de andar e a encarou.

- Me diz o porquê, amor. Não vou me achar, nem nada. Afinal, você já sabe que é meu Cometa Halley. – Kagome riu e lhe deu um beijo.

- Eu desisti de tentar fugir de você, porque você é o homem que eu nunca achei que fosse conhecer. – Inuyasha sorriu de canto.

- Então, eu sou o seu Cometa Halley também? – Kagome concordou sorrindo. – Depois eu que sou o galanteador. – Eles riram antes de voltar a se beijarem.

**J'aurais confiance en L'amour...**

**(Eu confio no amor…)**

**Oh Yeah...**

**J'aurais confiance en l'amour...**

**(Eu confio no amor...)**

**Na na na ; Ouh Ouhh...**

**[Confidence – Sarah Riani]**

* * *

**Obs: Alguns diálogos dessa história foram tirados do filme "Procura-se um Amor que Goste de Cachorros".  
**


End file.
